


Pequeña victoria

by Anna_Ross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean se quedó con la gabardina de Castiel, después de su aparente muerte en el lago a manos de los leviatanes. Punto de vista de Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pequeña victoria

**Author's Note:**

> Sigo subiendo fics viejos. Este lo escribí después del 7x01 y 7x02, en aquella horrible temporada en que quisieron deshacerse de Castiel (y por suerte no lo consiguieron). Es cuando Sam estaba volviéndose loco por los recuerdos del infierno y no sabía que mundo era real. Es del punto de vista de Sam, pero es un Destiel, porque es la más maravillosa historia de amor que vi en la tv en mi vida. En ese entonces estaba muy triste por lo que habían hecho con Castiel, y todavía no sabía que volvería. Y curiosamente, esas temporadas me inspiraron muchos fics, porque es cierto que los fics aparecen cuando queremos cambiar la historia original, porque no nos gusta. Y estos fics eran mis intentos de sentirme mejor al respecto. Supernatural no me pertenece, jamás les haría pasar tan mal a los personajes. No sacaba nada material con ésto, solo el costo de la terapia. Saludos!

Se estaba volviendo loco, cada vez más. No podía saber qué era real y qué no. En parte porque cualquiera de las dos realidades en las que vivía alternativamente eran casi igual de horribles. En una, seguía en el infierno, siendo el juguete de Lucifer. Torturas, humillaciones y dolor sin fin, pero también conversaciones interesantes, que casi había empezado a disfrutar.  
En la otra, su más importante aliado en la guerra contra el mal se les había vuelto en contra, llenándose de monstruos, a los que dejó suelto por el mundo, para morir después.  
La casa en la que habían crecido, el único hogar que habían conocido, había sido totalmente quemada. El auto, el otro hogar, estaba casi destruido también. Su hermano estaba físicamente herido y tan roto por dentro que apenas le hablaba.  
Las imágenes de uno y otro mundo se mezclaban más y más. Dormía y soñaba en uno, y no sabía en cuál despertaría.  
Luchaba, pero sentía que estaba perdiendo. Ya no tenía ninguna referencia. Cuando estaba entre Dean y Lucifer, cada uno tratando de convencerlo de que estaba de verdad con él y el otro no existía, sentía su cabeza estallar. Había probado todo: Gritar, pegarles, golpearse a sí mismo la cabeza contra la pared, pero nada funcionaba. Ambos mundos eran reales por igual. Lo que le quedaba de su razón le decía que no podía ser, pero no tenía forma de distinguirlos. Ya no podía controlar sus propias acciones, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, aparecía en un lugar sin recuerdo alguno de cómo había llegado.  
No podía más. Ya no le importaba que mundo era real, solo quería que no cambiara de uno a otro todo el tiempo.  
Desesperado, pidió que lo ataran a una cama. Bobby y Lucifer lo complacieron, el primero se veía muy preocupado y el segundo le sonrió perversamente, tal como reaccionaría cada uno si fuera real, lo que no le daba ninguna clave.  
Una noche, ya no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, despertó, temblando y cubierto de sudor en lo que parecía un cuarto de hotel barato de carretera. En la silla junto a su cama, estaba Lucifer, que le sonrió. Estaba a punto de darle las buenas noches, resignado, cuando escuchó un sonido que venía de la cama de al lado. Giró un poco la cabeza y miró en esa dirección. Ahí estaba Dean, con la pierna enyesada asomándose bajo las gastadas mantas. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y abrazaba fuertemente algo que parecía una gabardina de color beige, con la que trataba de ahogar el sonido de los sollozos. Pero era inútil, porque el llanto crecía en intensidad, y todo su cuerpo temblaba. Las lágrimas empapaban la prenda que sostenía, que Sam reconoció, en una chispa de lucidez.  
Y en ese instante, recordó y comprendió. Y supo cuál era el mundo real, con absoluta certeza. Porque había algo que Lucifer no podía crear, ni imitar, ni siquiera comprender. El amor estaba más allá de su alcance. Porque sólo el más profundo amor podía causar un dolor tan inmenso como aquel que veía en su hermano.  
La silla estaba vacía ahora. Con un pequeño esfuerzo rompió las cuerdas que lo sujetaban a la cama. Se levantó, se acercó a Dean y le puso una mano en el hombro, apretando ligeramente. Dean abrió los ojos, enrojecidos, hinchados y llenos de lágrimas.  
\- Dean. Me salvaste, como siempre. Gracias. Estoy bien ahora. De verdad. Ahora sé lo que es real. Estoy fuera de la jaula, estoy aquí, contigo. Vamos a salir de ésta, vamos a estar bien. - Una pequeña sonrisa marcó sus hoyuelos, después de tanto tiempo. Al verla, Dean también sonrió, entre sus lágrimas. No dijo nada, pero apretó la mano de Sam. Supo que esta vez decía la verdad. Había recuperado a su hermano.  
Era la primera victoria que tenían en mucho tiempo.


End file.
